


The Sun Sets

by helementx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: ???? Kinda, F/F, kind of a history au???, kind of...I mean you learn very little about American history but ya, kinda happy ending though, ummmm it's cute until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helementx/pseuds/helementx
Summary: Yerim, an American, falls in love with Hyejoo, a British soldier, after the Treaty of Paris has been signed. The American's family eventually finds out, and everything spirals from there.





	The Sun Sets

The 13 colonies thought they were free from Great Britain after the Treaty of Paris had been signed. The country they were once chained to signed off the agreement, and war was no longer needed. They all thought it was just getting right, but how they were wrong. 

Things were just getting worse.

British soldiers were still lurking around the colonies, their bright red uniform blinding the civilians of the colonies. Anger fuming inside of the Americans because this was their land, they shouldn’t be forced to see their enemies. But here they were, suffering almost just as much as the start of the war.

“At this rate, we’re all going to be in big debt. It’s just like before.” Mr. Choi sighed as he sits in the wooden chair, the legs of it rubbing against the wooden floor as it squeaked. His heavy mass of tiredness could care less as he leaned further into the chair.

Mrs. Choi puts the tea bag into the warm cup of water, hands it to her husband and he thanks her softly. Hands rubbing his temple as he thinks about what to do. Money was flying out of his pocket trying to survive, and his crops were no longer profitable with their enemy country taking over the market with their cheaper prices.

The Choi family lived somewhere in the middle of South Carolina. They didn’t have slaves as they weren’t there to live off of the money they can make. They were there to live freely without much worries, and it has been fine until the money was getting scarce even for the bigger crops.

“At least we have our own crops and livestock to survive.” Mrs. Choi kissed his forehead, and he hums. _At least._

“I should stop getting money from the bank. Our debt will only grow bigger.” he mumbles, and his wife just smiles. She couldn’t know better. She was just making sure her children were doing good, and the house was still in contact while making everyone happy. Including herself.

Mr. Choi takes out the tea bag, and drinks onto the rosemary tea. Letting it calm him as he closes his eyes thinking of other things. His crops could die and he feels like that would be even better than anything.

He thinks about how life would be if he had a son. Or a son that had survived living for more than a year. There were too many images of his two sons that were lucky enough to breathe in the air of earth. But for them, it didn’t last long and their deaths followed quickly.

Mr. Choi couldn’t complain too much though. His daughters have been very helpful to him and their mother.

***

“I’m going out!” Yerim shouted as she put on her shoes, a lilac dress flowing right above her ankles as she had a lace that tied her hair into a pony tail.

“Come back before sunset!” Sooyoung, the oldest of them all, yelled out. Hyunjin, the middle child, looking out the window to watch her little sister being in safe quarters.

Yerim nods as she skips her way into the open fields. It was spring, and Yerim loved the fuzzy feeling of the sun against her skin. The vague odor of the flowers that tickle her senses. She, especially, loved the butterflies. Small little fluttering bugs that had vibrant colors roaming around the flowers.

Yerim leaves a bright smile playing upon her lips as she sits down in the fields. Watches the way the butterflies land gently on a petal before they stay still, and their wings flap away once again.

***

“Aye, Hyejoo.” a solider called, and the girl turns around at the call of her name.

“You’re just going to walk around without a gun?”

“Yeah? If i get shot, well good for them.” Hyejoo said as she walks away once again.

Hyejoo didn’t want to be in “America” or whatever the people here called it. She didn’t belong here, yet she was stuck here just because she was nice enough to offer herself to fight in the war.

She honestly doesn’t even know how she survived four months of what was the most stressful time of her life. Gun fires everywhere, and being ambushed too many times in a land unknown to them all. Her luck was either the best or the worst because Hyejoo was now stuck in this place.

She continues walking around in her annoyingly hot uniform, hat up straight and no guns in her hand. She didn’t want to feel like she was a threat on innocent people. Being in war and killing all those people who just wanted justice was hard enough. Too hard as it still haunts her sometimes. The bullet going straight through their flesh, and falling onto the ground as if they were a leaf coming down from a branch. Some bullets going through the bone, and their whole body moving backwards at the force. Pain inflicted on their faces, and Hyejoo shudders.

She’s been shot, just not killed, even though she probably should have been killed. The pain ghosting on her scars, and she rubs her body.

She doesn’t know why she was even joined the war besides her family were jerks. Her dad was an alcoholic who sexually abused too many people, including his own wife which Hyejoo had to witness. Her mother killed herself from her horrible life. Her older sister ran away and is now married. Of course she didn’t want to be stuck with her dad.

Hyejoo had walked too far off into her thought, and now she was just in fields. This place confused her. One moment you’re in a little town and the next you’re in someone’s backyard.

She walks around the field anyway, she doesn’t mind dying today.

While walking closer to the middle of the flower field, that was too bright and green for her liking since all she felt inside was bitterness. She hated being here.

“Oh?” she heard a sudden voice, and Hyejoo raises an eyebrow at the sight of a girl’s forehead peaking out from the long grass. She walks a bit closer, even though she knew she probably shouldn’t have.

Hyejoo’s eyes soften at the sight of a girl around her age, and she clears her throat making sure she didn’t seem defenseless.

“How’d you get here?” the latter asked, and Hyejoo looks around trying to figure out herself. She really doesn’t know.

“Stumbled my way here, I suppose.” Hyejoo answers.

The latter sits up straight as her eyes peaked out, and their eyes met. Hyejoo puckering her lips at the sight of beautiful brown eyes that reflected the annoying sun. The random stranger was pretty.

The stranger stands up, fixing her lilac dress. Tapping away the small little grass attached to her. Hyejoo stood still awkwardly not knowing if she should walk closer, or if she should bid her a goodbye. The first option sounding a lot nicer since she had no where else to go anyway.

“I’m Yerim!” the girl greets happily as she reaches her hand out, and Hyejoo stares at her hand. She doesn’t really get nice treatment from this colonist, and this was something different. So was the introduction, she was used to bowing down in a maiden way and then from then on they hug. Or something like that, Hyejoo doesn’t really know since she doesn’t talk to people.

Hyejoo reaches her hand out as well, confusion written on her face, and Yerim laughs as she grabs Hyejoo’s hand with her own. Shakes it for a couple seconds before letting go, and Hyejoo tilts her head.

This is how these people introduce themselves?

“I see you have no gun. Lost it in the war?” Yerim asked as she looks around, and Hyejoo blinks. She had forgotten she was a soldier.

“No…I just don’t carry it around.”

Yerim hums as she walks closer, a handful of butterflies fluttering away from underneath them at the sudden movement. “That’s going to get ya killed.”

“So I’ve heard.” Hyejoo mumbles as she looks around the field of green and flowers. The smell left a bad taste in her mouth. It was too sickening sweet and cheerful. Licking her lips, her eyes gazed back towards the shorter girl.

“My dad always told me to run away if I see one of you.” Yerim shrugs as she walks around Hyejoo, letting her hands fall against the tips of the taller grass. Hyejoo turned her whole body around focused on the girl as she walks along with her. Her hands behind her back as she clasped them together, and she listens.

Yerim laughs as she stops in her tracks, turning her head to look up at Hyejoo. Hyejoo raises an eyebrow again. “And why didn’t you?”

“Because,” Yerim answers as she continues to walk along the fields she was familiar with. Comfort built up in her stomach knowing she had company that weren’t creatures. Company that could listen and understand her for a second. Yerim appreciated it as she continues to smile unconsciously at the presence of her supposedly archenemy.

“You’re pretty.” Yerim continues, and Hyejoo stops following the shorter. Feels a sudden rush of heat flushing throughout her chest, up her cheeks and runs to the tip of her ears.

“W-what?”

Yerim turns around with that bright smile of hers, and it reminds Hyejoo of the sun. Not as annoying though. It was warm, bright and made something inside of her feel like the day was going to get better.

“You heard me.” Yerim smiles, and Hyejoo feels herself getting smaller at the moon curved eye smile. Yerim was cute, that was fact. To Hyejoo, of course.

***

“It’s getting dark, I need to go.” Yerim said, watching the sun slowly falling off the blue of the sky. Making it turn orange, pink and purple.

Hyejoo looks up at the sky, she liked it during this time. The falling of everything. Where everything was so serene yet dangerous. The knowing of nothing, but the peace of that same exact thing. You don’t need to know anything to have peace of mind, sometimes, it’s the darkness that leads you to the light.

The two get up from the ground, where they talked about too many things that somehow Hyejoo managed to remember every little detail about Yerim. She had two older sisters, her father used to grow indigo. That is until her country came along to take over the market with cheaper prices, and the other colonies decided to give in the cheap prices. She liked being outside while her second older sister loved being inside, and her oldest sister didn’t care for shit as long as jobs were done. Her mom really liked the smell of pine, and Yerim’s favorite scent was fresh wheat bread. When she was born, one of her first memories was the scent of freshly cooked wheat bread that Hyunjin was holding in her hand.

Hyejoo didn’t do much talking because she enjoyed watching the way Yerim could ramble on everything. Every aspect of her life as if they were legends told from one old man to another kid.

“Will I see you again?” Yerim asked as she finishes cleaning off her dress, and Hyejoo shrugs.

“Will you want to see me again?”

Yerim grins with a nod. “Of course.”

“Then, of course.” Hyejoo smiles back, and Yerim smiles brightly being able to see Hyejoo’s smile from the front. It was cute, and she thinks Hyejoo smiling was one of the best things she’s seen in her life.

***

Yerim greets her family cheerfully as she sits on her chair where food was placed on the table, and her mom kissed her forehead. “How was it outside?”

“Great, as always.” Yerim answers as she places a napkin on her lap. Hyunjin picking a grass off her sleeve, and Yerim thanks her sister before all five of them closed their eyes to pray.

Once her father’s voice ends, they say their amens and food was served.

“Mr. Kim’s daughter married Mr. Jo’s son.” her father started off the family conversation, and Sooyoung looks up.

“Kim Jungeun and Jo’s son?” she clarified, and the father nodded.

Sooyoung presses her lips trying to hold in a laugh, Yerim catching it but she didn’t question her sister’s reaction. They continued on to eat, and Yerim’s mind drifted off to the day. Meeting the British solider, which her family hated, and she couldn’t find it. She knows British soldiers were the cause of death for many of their friends, but they had their own losses as well. It was bad for both.

“Those soldiers are pests. Walking around like they own the place.” her dad continues, and Yerim chews slowly. She guess there was some reason for them to hate their old country. But Hyejoo seemed completely fine. She was different.

“They’re not that bad.” Hyunjin mumbles as she chews onto her food, and their dad looks at her with furrowed eyebrows. It’s as if he heard the most outrageous thing in his entire life.

“They’re the reason why we’re struggling to find money, Hyunjin.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” Hyunjin raises her hand in defeat, and Yerim continues to stay quiet about her encounter with the British soldier.

***

Yerim was supposed to be scared of Hyejoo, wasn’t she? Hyejoo was a soldier with bright red coat, a person from a country that has done them wrong and someone who Yerim barely knows. Yet she can’t seem to find it, the danger into knowing Hyejoo.

She couldn’t find danger in the eyes of the said girl when she sees comfort.

“Hi Hyejoo!” Yerim greets as she walks pass the long grass, and Hyejoo pops out from the empty pathway from town to the backyard of the Choi’s place.

“Oh hey, Yerim.” Hyejoo greets awkwardly, a slight wave and Yerim giggles.

“Didn’t expect to see you here.” Hyejoo jokes as she rubs her nape, and Yerim smiles wider than before. Hand slightly slapped Hyejoo’s arm, and the latter chuckled before they sat on the wooden fence together. Marking the boundaries of the Choi’s place, and the pathway to town.

Feet dangling a foot away from the ground, and the gentle brushes the grass hit Yerim’s leg. Hyejoo not feeling a thing stuck in her uniform, and she looks around the girl’s place. “Were you born here?”

“Yeah, this exact house.” Yerim said pointing to her house, and Hyejoo nods.

There was silence between the two as they focused on their surroundings. The slight wind playing with Yerim’s hair, no longer in a pony tail as it flowed down her shoulders naturally. The leaves of the trees close to them shuffling as they try to keep the silence away, and the birds chirping along. The sun glimmering against the grass, making some of them disappear from how bright it was. Hyejoo considered it annoyingly bright as always.

Yerim turns to look at Hyejoo in the midst of their silence, and her hands gently placed closer to the soldiers. “Tell me about you.”

Hyejoo hums as she looks up trying to think of things to tell the girl. All she could think about was her horrible family, and so she frowns.

“I’ve met the princess.” Hyejoo said, and Yerim’s eyes sparkled.

“Is she pretty?”

“Yeah, but you know, her mother was a slave. So she isn’t particularly accepted by the people yet.”

“I wonder if she’s lucky to be a princess or unlucky to be one.” Yerim mumbles sadly thinking about the princess’s life. Hyejoo shrugs as she moves her hand, jumping at the sudden warmth underneath her fingertips. She looks down to see her fingertips brushing along Yerim’s, and the girl looked down as well.

Their hands stopped in motion as the wind continues to play music in their ears, and Yerim bites down onto her lip. She turns her hand around, reaches out to let their fingertips rest on each other’s backhand. Hyejoo letting it all happen, like how a leaf will eventually fall onto the ground, she lets it fall just like that.

Wrapping their hands together, their palms pulse into a certain warmth they didn’t know existed. The butterflies in the field somehow flying into their stomach, up to their hearts and heat rushing to their throat as heat flushed every part of their cheeks and ears. Warm. Hot. They could melt within the moment.

Hyejoo continues to stare at their hands holding onto each other, and she blinks remembering their conversation.

“It could be both.” Hyejoo said. Yerim looks up at her, and they both looked into each other once again.

“Y-yeah.” Yerim shyly smiles.

“I find myself lucky and unlucky.” Hyejoo continues, and Yerim tilts her head wanting the girl to explain. Hyejoo caught on and nods.

“I didn’t die, that’s lucky and unlucky.”

“Why is that unlucky?” Yerim frowns.

“I’m stuck on a land unknown to me, and I’m still alive with the knowledge my dad’s probably doing some crazy thing.” Hyejoo answers, holding onto Yerim’s hand tighter remembering everything.

Yerim doesn’t say anything. Let’s the girl go on at her pace.

“However,” Hyejoo continues letting a smile fall on her face as she looks up. She scoots herself closer to Yerim, and the latter moving her head away at the sudden closeness.

“I met you.” Hyejoo mumbles softly, almost incoherently but Yerim heard it clearly.

***

Hyejoo opened up too much of herself to Yerim that day, but none of it felt wrong. Every word that splurge out of her mouth was so natural like how a butterfly flies away when it sense danger. Words flew out of her lips as if a butterfly flaps its wing to fly, and Yerim was the flower she wanted to land on.

She swears she’s going crazy to think Yerim got more beautiful by the day, but she did. Her face glowed more, and her eyes sparkled so much it left a reflection of Hyejoo’s self in her eyes. Brown seeping through her to become one of her favorite colors.

“You shouldn’t be too attached to me, you know?” Hyejoo chuckles as the sun slowly falls down the sky once again.

Yerim smiles. Oh she knows.

“What if I can’t help it?” Yerim chews on her lip, and Hyejoo smiles.

“Then I guess opposites do attract.” Hyejoo answers, and Yerim bites her lip with a big grin written on her face.

She opens her arms widely as she wraps them around Hyejoo, the taller girl widening her eyes at the sudden action. She gives in the warmth and comfort of it all though. The purple of the sky becoming evident against the blue and pink, and she pulls Yerim closer like how the horizon pulls the sun closer.

She likes hugs. Especially hugs from Yerim.

***

Going outside was always a good part of Yerim’s day. It was the time to herself without hearing her dad’s hateful comments about everything in life. The time without her sister’s nagging each other on who’s cleaning. The time without her mom making sure she was okay when she was just sitting down reading. However, lately it’s been the best days she’s ever felt in her entire life. Meeting Hyejoo was like finding El Dorado, except instead of gold it was joy.

She’s learned so much about the girl too, and it only made more reasons to like the soldier. Her father wasn’t someone she loved being around with, and she hated being a soldier. It was admirable that Hyejoo only did what she felt was right for her country, but only to see the wrong in it all. Not every soldier can do that, like her dad. Or anyone guy she knows, actually. Learned that Hyejoo was supposed to work for the royals, being the princess’s bodyguard but resigned to be in the war instead.

Yerim also learned Hyejoo liked hugs, every night they said goodbye, she would pout with her adorable lips. Cheeks puffed out asking for a hug, and Yerim would always hug her tightly. Finding it harder to let go as nights passed by, finding herself feel colder the farther away they were.

This sunset was different though.

“Hyejoo! There you are. The King gave orders for you to return to Great Britain.” a soldier pants on the other side of the fence, and Hyejoo turns around at the familiar sound.

“What?”

“Yes. You need to guard the princess.” he continued and Hyejoo furrows her eyebrows. She glances back at Yerim who frowns, trying to hide it in her smile but Hyejoo sees it all. Reads her like a book she’s read too many times, and Hyejoo nods.

“I’ll be there. Just a moment.” Hyejoo said, and he nods walking off waiting for the girl.

“So what now?” Yerim asked softly as she looks at her shoes, and Hyejoo looks down at her. Sees the gentle eyelashes fluttering, the tip of Yerim’s nose and a small little pout. She smiles and pokes Yerim’s cheek, the girl looking up.

“I can always come back.” Hyejoo shrugs, even though she doesn’t know if she can.

Yerim smiles sadly as she kicks the dirt gently. Heart dragged down to the pit of her stomach, feeling like everything had no meaning all of a sudden. Hyejoo sees the discoloration of the girl in front of her, and wraps her arms around her neck. Pulling the girl into a hug as Yerim’s head rested against her chest and shoulder. She feels arms wrap around her waist tightly, and Hyejoo smiles against her head.

“I’m glad I found you, by the way, Choi Yerim.” Hyejoo said softly by her ear, and Yerim snuggles her face deeper into Hyejoo’s red coat. She doesn’t want to let go, especially tonight.

The sun was going away quicker, the horizon almost disappearing as the night falls upon them. Yerim knows she should be home by now, but all she wanted was continue to be in Hyejoo’s embrace.

“We can run away.” Hyejoo chuckles, joking because they both know that’s a terrible idea.

Yerim shakes her head against Hyejoo’s body, and pulls away from the hug. Hands still clasping onto the cloth that wrapped around Hyejoo’s body.

“It’s getting dark, you should go.” Hyejoo smiles, the corners of her lips barely visible. Yerim nods but she pulls onto Hyejoo’s clothes tighter. She’s not going, not yet.

Yerim raises the tips of her toes, lifts her chin up and presses her lips against Hyejoo’s surprised ones. Swift, gentle and sweet. Hyejoo blinks multiple times as she looks down at Yerim surprised, and the girl bites down onto her bottom lip debating if she should do it again. Once wasn’t enough. Once wasn’t enough when it was Hyejoo and her together into one.

Hyejoo thinks the same.

Hands gently placed onto Yerim’s neck and cheek, the two pulled onto each other like magnets. Opposites that attract sinfully as their lips pressed against each other. Longer, softer, sweeter with a touch of bitterness in between.

It really felt like fireworks had exploded in their hearts, emotions waving in and out of their hearts to their lips. Trying to find wordless words to tell each other how they feel by way they move their lips. Tugging, pushing, pulling trying to find a way to stop being so attracted. Trying to stop being so attached, but it can’t be helped.

The sun barely peaks out from the horizon as light was slowly coming solely from the moon that shined brightly above them. Two lights of different worlds collide just like how the different sides meet within the moment in this field.

“Yerim! What are you doing?!” Mr. Choi’s voice echoes in Yerim’s ear. Pounding loudly in her head like the way her heart raced in fear.

The two stumbled their way off each other, and Hyejoo stares into the darkness. The unclear faces of Yerim’s side, and Yerim intertwines their fingers tightly. Hyejoo holds it back, telling her she’ll go through everything with her this moment in time.

“In Heavens, you were kissing a British soldier?” Mr. Jo’s son said. Gun held and loaded at the red suited girl, and Yerim chews on her lip.

The Jo’s and Kim’s came over to the Choi’s for some time to be together. Yerim didn’t know, but know she did because Jungeun’s husband was right there pointing a gun at the love of her life.

“Wait, wait. Don’t shoot anyone.” Mrs. Choi said calmly staring at her daughter worried. Of course, she was surprised but a gun pointing so close at her daughter made her heart jump with no ease.

“You’re telling me not to shoot one of those piece of shit that had killed my mother?” the boy with the gun spat at the rest of Yerim’s family.

“Yes.” Mr. Choi said sternly as he walked closer to his daughter who only walked closer to Hyejoo, who kept silent. One word said wrong could lead to a disaster, so she remained silent. She knew how these go, she’s been in too many of them at war.

“Yerim, my love, come on. We’ll forget this, just come with us.” Mr. Choi said to his youngest daughter, and Yerim shook her head with tears at the brim of her eyes. She wanted this misunderstanding to be gone. She wanted to freely express what Hyejoo meant to her.

She doesn’t want Hyejoo’s existence erased and hated just like that with her gone.

“I love her dad.” Yerim whimpers as she holds onto Hyejoo’s hand. White knuckles shown and the moon barely lit anything between the two groups.

Mr. Choi winced at those words. He hated it. He hated how his daughter fell in love with a British soldier. He couldn’t care less about the gender, although he assumed it was a male.

“Darling, I know, but you have to let her go. She’s not good for you.”

“How do you know that though dad?!” Yerim cries as tears streamed down her face, hugging Hyejoo’s arm and the taller girl rests her other hand on top of Yerim’s arm. Rubs her thumb against her skin to comfort her, and Yerim sighs. Feeling warmth, but fire flamed into her heart.

She glances up at Hyejoo, and the girl was already looking down at her with soft rounded eyes. A small smile on her lips, and Yerim felt like she can breathe within that second.

“Both sides had their losses. I know we had our losses, you,” Yerim said as she looks at the Jo, “you had yours.”

“And I don’t want to lose her either.” Yerim says softly, a hiccup escaping her throat at the tears forcing itself to be known.

The Jo holding his gun high and mighty at the soldier still, and Yerim’s arm still holding onto her tightly. Hyejoo opens her mouth to say words, but nothing could come out. Afraid she’ll say something wrong, afraid that this moment will end in things far worse than saying goodbye. She lets her heart take the lead for a moment though, and she leans close to Yerim’s ear.

“I love you.”

Yerim looks up at Hyejoo with a smile, almost forgetting their situation for a moment. She always tended to the nicer things in life, and that was a blessing but a curse within the moment.

When eyes were focused on each other, the Jo pulled the trigger and everything felt so slow at the sound of gun shot fired. The two turned away from each other’s gaze, and Yerim widens her eyes knowing the barrel was pointed straight at Hyejoo.

Footsteps from outside the fence were heard, and Hyejoo’s eyes turn to Yerim once again. The girl closes her eyes tightly, pushing away Hyejoo. The soldier stumbling her way to the side.

“No! Jo, you fucked up!” Mr. Choi yelled as he watches his daughter fall onto the ground. Hyejoo stumbling trying to find her feet, and she hears the gun hit the ground.

Another lead ball hitting the metal of the fun, and she knows he’s reloading the gun this second.

Her eyes focused on the blood that laid on the once colorful green grass, and under the darkness it looked worse. Drips of blood splattered onto the grass, and the bullet went straight through Yerim’s ribcage to her heart. There was no way she was still alive after that.

She sees blurry moving images of Hyunjin getting up, hears the gun fall onto the ground as a grunt was heard. The sister had punched the guy who had killed her beloved younger one. Hears the sound of continuous hits and cries.

She hears more. A mother’s cry was the loudest, the father’s despair echoed the most, and the oldest sister’s silent cries pained her the most.

But nothing was more painful than never hearing the words “I love you too”.

“Hyejoo! Holy shit, what happened?” the soldier came running, and Hyejoo doesn’t look at him either.

She looks at the girl she loved, lied upon the floor lifeless with eyes open wide. It must have hurt feeling that bullet going through bones, and the vital organ that’s her heart. Hyejoo walks closer to the body, to the group shaking the lifeless girl.

She couldn’t make it too close though as she felt herself being dragged over the fence. Tripping over it before she was dragged once again, running to the ship that was about to leave back to her hometown.

But she lost her home.

Hyejoo’s mind repeats the scene over and over again letting herself cry into the darkness. Like how the sun sets and leave the sky to the darkness, Hyejoo had to leave everything she had here. Except she'll never return. 

***

Hyejoo stares out the big windows. Stares down at all the people begging for food, money and whatever they can beg for. She feels her heart getting worse at the sight, and so she looks up at the sky. Memories flashed in her mind that stabbed her heart deeply, twisting it around before pulling itself out to only go deeper into the deepest parts that hurt the most. The sky that was the time line of how long she could spend with Yerim.

Would she be kissing Yerim softly on her lips, cheeks and skin?

Staring harder at the blue sky, her heart continues to bleed as more needles slip themselves into it.

_How is it up there, Yerim?_

“Hi.”

She turns around, surprised, to meet a familiar blonde, a certain crooked smile that was actually cute. Memories quickly hiding itself deep into a lost treasure box.

“Hello princess.” Hyejoo greets as she bows, and the latter shakes her head at the bowing.

“No need to be formal, remember? I’m just another princess.” the girl sighed as she fixes her dress. Looking up at her now bodyguard, Hyejoo clears her throat.

“Call me Chaewon.” the princess said, and Hyejoo nods.

“Yes, Chaewon.” she said as she walks side by side with the princess. Escorting her to the ball room where she was the only partner for Chaewon to practice dancing to.

_“And I don’t want to lose her either.”_ words repeated in Hyejoo’s mind as she looked down on the princess’s face.

The sun slowly sets under the horizon once again, and Hyejoo knows when it rises once again, she’ll be occupied by the smell of lavender instead of freshly baked wheat bread.

**Author's Note:**

> look some of my history and knowledge of how shit worked back then may be wrong even though I wrote this mainly to "study" American history, but hey I can't be perfect. Also the way they speak is modern because writing dialogue that's accurate in the past is just too much lmao. I added a subtle lipseul in this, ya'll probably won't notice, but I did it, yeah because...I love lipseul?
> 
> sorry for killing her off, but I just, I have no excuse besides me wanting to cry. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for stopping by, reading it, liking it, hating or whatever you do. As always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night because you deserve it :D like go drink some purified clean water and appreciate the sky idk 
> 
> And holy shit, this author's note is getting long. Doubt ya'll reading this shit by now, I'll yeet away now
> 
> twitter/curiouscat/aff: helementx


End file.
